kyarypamyupamyufandomcom-20200215-history
Giri Giri Safe
Giri Giri Safe '''is the tenth song of Pamyu Pamyu Revolution, the first studio album of Kyary Pamyu Pamyu. Background and Release The lyrics speak of Kyary attempting to meet up with her friends, and specifically trying to get to her destinations on time. Lyrics '''Japanese 午前10時の電車に乗って 行こう行こう いつもの街へ ヘッドフォンの 音に揺られ 今日の景色 見つめながら 混み始めた竹下通りを 駆けて駆けて 駆け抜けきったら さらに信号 渡った先 みんながいるから 間に合った?間に合った? ギリギリーセーフ?ギリギリアウト? 間に合った?間に合った? ギリギリーセーフ? 午後1時の電車に乗って 行こう行こう いつもの街へ 休日は キミに会える いつもと違う? 自分らしく 足を止めた お店で結構 夢中 夢中 夢中になっちゃう 待ち合わせ 時計を見て いまさら焦るよ 中身が詰まったクレープの ぱんぱん具合に似ているね 宝箱みたいこの街の エネルギー Romaji Gozen 10ji no densha ni notte Yukou yukou itsumo no machi he heddofon no oto ni yurare Kyou no keshiki mitsume nagara Komihajimeta takeshita doori wo Kakete kakete kakenuke kittara Sara ni shingou watatta saki Minna ga iru kara Ma ni atta? ma ni atta? Girigiri sefu? girigiri auto? Ma ni atta? ma ni atta? Girigiri sefu? Gogo iji no densha ni notte Yukou yukou itsumo no machi he Kyuujitsu wa kimi ni aeru Itsumo to chigau? jibun rashiku Ashi wo tometa omise de kekkou Muchuu muchuu muchuu ni nacchau Machiawase tokei wo mite Imasara aseru yo Nakami ga tsumatta kurepu no Banban guai ni nite iru ne Houbako mitai kono machi no enerugi English Let’s get on the 10 AM train And go to the town we always visit Swayed by the sound from my headphones As I stare at today’s landscape When I run, run, run through Takeshita Street, which is getting crowded Another traffic light, then cross Because that’s where everyone is I'm just in time, I'm just in time Did I barely make it? Or am I just barely out? AI'm just in time, I'm just in time I just barely made it! Let’s get on the 1 PM train And go to the town we always visit On my days off, I can see you Do I look different from usual? It’s so me The shop I’ve stopped in is so wonderful That I’m in a trance, trance, trance I’ve got a date, I check my watch Been waiting so long for you I’m getting impatient I'm just in time, I'm just in time Did I barely make it? Or am I just barely out? AI'm just in time, I'm just in time I just barely made it! It’s just like a crepe That’s been filled to bursting, isn’t it? The energy of this town, Which is like a treasure chest I'm just in time, I'm just in time Did I barely make it? Or am I just barely out? AI'm just in time, I'm just in time I just barely made it! I'm just in time, I'm just in time Did I barely make it? Or am I just barely out? I'm just in time, I'm just in time I just barely made it! Let’s go, go to the town we always go to This town because everyone’s there… Appears on * Pamyu Pamyu Revolution (2011) Trivia * It is the shortest song of Pamyu Pamyu Revolution with a length of just 3 minutes and 13 seconds. Category:Songs Category:Songs released in 2012 Category:Songs in Pamyu Pamyu Revolution